Reactions
by Lucillia
Summary: How a Kakashi/Naruto relationship would go down in the Canon Universe. Not for fans of Kakashi/Naruto.
1. Sarutobi Hiruzen

Sarutobi Hiruzen watched impassively while Jounin and former ANBU Captain Hatake Kakashi - the last of the Hatake clan - vomited blood while his intestines liquefied. The only problem he saw with the poison he'd used was that it worked too quickly.

If he'd had any inkling that _**that **_was anywhere in the man's mental make-up, he'd have never entrusted the man with a team, much less a team that contained someone as precious as Naruto.

The bastard had convinced Naruto that he loved him.

The masked shinobi finally fell to the ground, not moving, not breathing. Team 7 would need a new instructor. Young Umino Iruka was just about due for a promotion anyways. Perhaps he could fill the spot. After he was thoroughly vetted by T&I of course...

He gestured for the silent guards hidden in concealed alcoves to remove the body and clean up the mess before he turned back to his paperwork. He would need to have this finished by the time Naruto arrived. The boy would be rather distraught, and he would need a clear schedule to help the boy deal with his grief over the loss of his "loved one".


	2. Tsunade

Tsunade couldn't believe she was resorting to spying, but after what she'd heard...

How could Ino find this cute?

Minato's son had been entrusted into Kakashi's care in the belief that he would care for him, not abuse him. Technically, Naruto had become an "adult" the minute he had put on the headband and became a Genin, but every shinobi over the age of twenty knew better than to mess with said "adults" before they became seventeen or so.

Sixteen was really pushing it, especially when the other person in the relationship was over twenty-five. Sixteen and a student was over the line. Sixteen and a student with the possibility that the relationship had been initiated when said sixteen year-old had been thirteen was way way way over the line.

Looking in the window - feeling vaguely like a pervert - and seeing Kakashi do that to Naruto was...unpleasant. Minato-kun would have been very disappointed in her for allowing this to happen.

If a finger flick was enough to kill a normal man, then a punch would be enough to put Kakashi in the ICU. If this had been a "Naruto started it when he got back and I couldn't control myself." situation, Kakashi would get off with that little warning, be told to keep his hands off Naruto in the future and better yet stay the hell away from him, and never again be entrusted with students. If it wasn't, well there were a few highly unethical medical experiments she wanted to try...


	3. Jiraiya

When Kakashi had turned up in the area on his way back from a mission, he had allowed the man to spend time alone with Naruto like an idiot. He'd ignored the disturbing manner in which the two had started behaving upon being reunited in favor of spending a few hours in a nearby tavern. When he got back...Oh, gods...When he got back...

Finding a dagger in his back as a consequence of misplacing his trust would have been preferable to this. He'd done nothing but fail his students. Nagato, Yahiko, and Konan had died after he'd left them. Minato had died fending off the Kyuubi which wouldn't have escaped Kushina if he'd been around like he was supposed to. He'd abandoned his responsibilities towards Naruto, and this had happened. While he found Naruto's "Sexy Jutsu" appealing, he never would have actually touched the boy, much less made him...

He never thought a Jounin Instructor would dare do such a thing after that one had been paralyzed and staked out so he could be feasted upon by a colony of Fire ants. It would seem that his Sensei's example had been forgotten. It was apparently time for a reminder.


	4. Orochimaru

And to round out the Sannin, a non-pedo Orochimaru...

Orochimaru was well aware of what he came across as due to any number of easily misconstruable statements, the preferred age of the subjects of his experiments and future replacement bodies (they were rather malleable and easily led at that age), and the fact that he let the brats run around wearing whatever the hell they wanted provided it was appropriate for the weather. Some of the outfits the kids chose were...well...inappropriate might begin to cover it.

He tended to be highly unethical, and his morals were virtually non-existent, but there were some things he did draw the line at. He found the idea of putting his mouth on a kid for any reason besides applying the curse seal and CPR - which he'd had to perform a distressingly large number of times - to be rather reprehensible.

So, when he found Hatake Kakashi in the bushes with Uzumaki Naruto on the morning he'd arrived for the Chunin exams he'd decided to gate-crash, he did what came naturally. Kakashi was in three pieces when he finished. He briefly considered doing a mercy killing on Naruto, but the red eyes and rapidly forming red cloud of ominous chakra made him realize that discretion was the better part of valor since the alarm would undoubtedly be raised if the commotion he'd made killing the Yondaime's former student hadn't raised it already.

His old teacher was seriously slipping. If someone did what Kakashi did when he was Naruto's age, death would seem like a mercy by the time it was over.


	5. Maito Gai

Maito Gai could be very quiet when he wanted to be. Why people seemed to find this surprising, he didn't know. After his youthful students had made Chunin, he'd found that he had far too much time to himself, and often found himself wandering around Konoha when he wasn't eating, sleeping, training, or going on missions (not necessarily in that order). When he heard the giggles and moans in the bushes, he had decided that it was absolutely none of his business and tried to quietly leave so the occupants of said bushes wouldn't be alerted to the fact that their extracurricular activities had been noticed. In Konoha, the bushes were considered semi-private rather than fully public and were often used by those who were somewhat adventurous, but didn't exactly have the sort of exhibitionist tendencies that led to the occasional after-hours rooftop floorshow.

He had almost left the small clearing entirely when he'd heard the moan of "Kakashi-sensei".

Kakashi. Sensei.

His unusual closeness with Lee had been called into question any number of times, but he would never have gone that far, even if Lee had been of his preferred gender. Kakashi was a disgrace to the name of teacher. To abuse the trust of his most youthful student in such a manner, even if he was just with another made to look like said student in order to fulfill some fantasy...reprehensible didn't even cover it.

The only warning Kakashi got of Gai's unusually murderous presence was the fact that his head was nearly taken off by an unusually forceful "Dynamic Entry".

&!&!&

If anyone would like to give me a Who (discovers it), What (they do to Kakashi), When (it happens [some Kakashi/Naruto stories start at a disturbingly young age such as long before Naruto becomes a Genin]), and Why (they choose to act), I'll see if I can write it up for you. It won't be too graphic though as I'm trying to keep this a lowish T despite the er, subject matter.


	6. Kyuubi

This one's for SomeGuyFawkes thanks for the idea, sorry I took it in a different direction though:

The Kyuubi Wasn't Happy. One of the unfortunate side effects of the effed up seal that that yellow furred human who had mated with his prior host had used made him feel just about everything that physically happened to his jailor as if it happened to himself. It had quite likely been unintended, since the annoyance had been working on a rather short deadline, but it was there nonetheless.

He honestly didn't care about the moral implications of what his jailor's "Lover" was doing, as he found human mating habits to be incomprehensible.

Getting tossed into a tree was bad, so was having a lung destroyed. Having something repeatedly stuck up his butt however was annoying and downright uncomfortable. It seemed he would have to deal with this himself since his jailor was willing to tolerate it for his "lover"'s sake.

The next time the silver furred male "mated" with his host, he leaked enough of his own chakra into the area in question to teach the man a rather painful lesson, if it didn't unman him completely.

After hearing the howls of pain and the reactions of the humans who had come to assist the unfortunate human, he had a feeling that his rectum would remain unviolated for the rest of his jailor's natural life.


	7. Uchiha Itachi

This one is for Morality0duality, Imperial Dragon, Sarah1281 and AvoidedIsland and anyone else who wanted to see Itachi:

Itachi sighed in boredom as he stabbed Kakashi with a Katana for variety. One thing he never let on about the Tsukuyomi is that rather than be a set-it-and-forget-it Genjutsu, he experienced the three days as well, though on the other end. This often led to mindnumbing boredom since he didn't even have a book to break up the monotony of stabbing, calling up the memory of a loved one and having them take over the stabbing for a while, calling up every bad and traumatizing memory he could find to break the person mentally, and stabbing again.

Sighing, he went and called up the memory of Kakashi's lover. He would have called up someone else first, saving the lover for last, but Kakashi had very few people that were close to him, and Itachi did not need to see Obito-Nii or the Yondaime again.

Though there was a great deal of resistance, Kakashi's mind brought up an image. The image he brought up was...highly unexpected.

If he was willing to do this to one of his students, what was there to stop him from doing it to the others?

While Sakura had parents that would be willing to protect her, Sasuke was in a delicate state emotionally right now, probably as much as or moreso than that of the Kyuubi's Jinchuriki, and he couldn't be there to protect him from the man's predations should he turn his attention in that direction.

Itachi found that he wasn't very bored during the two and a half days he had left in the Tsukuyomi. He was too busy filleting the flesh off Kakashi's bones with a small pocket knife.

As soon as they came out of the Tsukuyomi, Itachi cast Amaterasu at the fallen Kakashi despite the fact that it would almost completely drain his chakra.

"I never wanted to use that on a fellow Konoha Ninja, but a pederast who takes advantage of his students revokes the right to be called such." he stated before turning away from Kakashi's shocked comrades.

He started wondering when he heard the whispers of "...spent a month alone with the Uchiha boy." behind him. While Kakashi didn't consider Sasuke to be his lover, had he already done something?


	8. Shimura Danzo

This one is also for Morality0duality:

Danzo choked on his tea when he read the report. While he couldn't care less about homosexual relationships, and didn't much mind Student/Teacher relationships so long as the student was mature enough both physically and emotionally and it was consensual on both parts, this was...beyond the pale.

While the Kyuubi Jinchurriki was just barely at the very lowest end of the age range he considered physically mature enough, he was nowhere near ready for something like this emotionally. Something like this going wrong could seriously destabilize the already unstable weapon who was only still alive due to the unwavering devotion to Konoha that his rival the Sandaime had somehow managed to foster in the boy. Considering the number of things about the relationship that were already wrong, it was near certain that it would go wrong.

Considering the power the child was able to wield, this could be a very, very bad thing, a start-over-in-another-location-because-there's-nothing-left-to-rebuild-Konoha-on thing.

The fact that the boy was related to Senju nee Uzumaki Mito who used to give him sweets and tell him stories about her old home in Whirlpool when he was young also gave him a twinge of conscience. It was this twinge of conscience over the boy's situation that decided the course of action he was going to take in eliminating the threat to Konoha's safety that went by the name of Hatake Kakashi.

He summoned Sai, and went to his supply cabinet and got down the ingredients for an odorless and tasteless poison that had the side effect of causing the victim to vomit up their own stomach. Sai had shown some attachment to the Uzumaki boy, and would do as he asked without compunction when he explained exactly how the Hatake was damaging his already somewhat delicate friend.


	9. Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke

Sakura felt ill. While she may find her blond teammate annoying and immensely aggravating, she never truly hated him. She'd never really hated anyone until now.

During the mission to Wave and afterward, she had noticed that while all of the private lessons had been for Sasuke, it had been Naruto that Kakashi-she-refused-to-call-him-sensei had reserved the physical gestures of affection for. Kakashi-bastard had never patted either her or Sasuke on the head, put his hand on their shoulder, nor given them one of those quick one-second hugs.

She hadn't thought much about it until now.

She could not unsee what she had seen or unlearn what she now knew, and the worst part of it was that unlike Naruto had no idea that what had been done to him was wrong, she had a fairly good idea of how bad it was. Naruto had had nobody in his life to teach him that what had happened to him was wrong, and nobody to protect him from having it happen again.

Nobody that was, except his teammates.

While Sakura didn't possess very many skills that were all that useful on the battlefield - since she wasn't entirely confident in her aim and didn't want to accidentally hit her comrades with one of her more potentially useful skills - she hadn't been near the top of her class for nothing. Her Taijutsu was crap, Her Ninjutsu was unacceptable due to her low Chakra reserves, and her Genjutsu was passable since she wasn't too interested in the subject, but those weren't important right now. Most importantly for this situation, one of the things she had excelled in besides academics had been poisons.

The question was how to slip one to a Jounin who was undoubtedly constantly on guard against such things, considering the number of enemies he and his former sensei had made over the decades.

With a yell of "Kakashi did WHAT to the Dobe?", Sasuke-kun was on board.

When Sasuke ran into the village calling for help from wherever Kakashi had taken him during his private training before the third phase of the Chunin Exams, she knew that the deed had been done.

The one important lesson Hatake Kakashi had managed to teach before his death was this: "Those who break the rules are trash. Those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash.". The fact that this lesson worked against him and ended up resulting in his death was immaterial.


	10. Mitarashi Anko

For Scurryfunger, Anko discovers that Kakashi has been doing something that even Orochimaru wouldn't do:

Anko growled as he sent yet another snake at Kakashi's nether regions. Kakashi had stopped fighting ten minutes ago, and this was going way too quickly for her tastes. Pity. It looked like it was already the "Castration with rusty spoon" stage, even though she was hoping that that would be at least another hour away. How the hell did this man get a reputation as a top-notch shinobi?

While her former mentor had led her away from her home, used her in some highly unethical experiments and ditched her, he had not done what Kakashi had done to his bright, cheerful, and far too trusting student, even after she had asked him to point blank. She still remembered the faintly stunned look on Orochimaru's face after she asked, and how his expression turned to disgust at the idea of doing such a thing. Finding out that there were things that even Orochimaru wouldn't do had been...an experience. Finding someone who found doing them enjoyable, and finding that it was a previously trusted comrade was not an experience she cared to repeat.

Finding that the poor child had believed what was being done to him by his teacher who was never ever supposed to do such things was love had been sickening to say the least, and there was very little that could make her ill after all the things she had lived through.

Anko stalked towards her prey, holding the rusty spoon that she'd found in the back of some dusty drawer in the T&I department aloft.


	11. Teuchi

Also for Scurryfunger:

Teuchi held back a grimace. Kakashi had been one of his customers since he'd opened. He wasn't frequent or regular like say Naruto or Iruka, but he'd been there since the beginning. He remembered the days when Kakashi had been a little mite, seated next to the Yondaime in the days when the Yondaime had just been Minato. He remembered the days when Kakashi had been seated amongst his teammates as both a child and and adolescent. He remembered the days when Kakashi came with his own team of pre-teens which included a boy who had been eating here since he was a small child himself.

Those days had come to an end however.

Naruto and Kakashi had come here on their first official date. In honor of that, he'd set out the special "date bowls" that he'd had created more for his own personal amusement than anything, as standing around here all day tended to get boring at times even with shinobi for customers. What the seal at the bottom of Naruto's bowl had told him was chilling.

Teuchi did his best to smile as he set a special bowl of ramen in front of Kakashi who ate it in his usual lightening quick manner.

There would be no second date.


	12. Uchiha Madara

Uchiha Madara kicked the corpse aside as if it were trash. He knew full well what Hatake Kakashi was to Uzumaki Naruto, even the parts that the young Jinchuriki himself wasn't even aware of.

He hadn't just done this to further destabilize the boy, even though it would have the side effect of doing just that.

He had also done it for the memory of a boy who had only just become a man by the standards of his day, and who had known that what his cousin had been doing to him for a long time was wrong, but still loved him enough, still felt guilty enough over the act that had freed him from him, that it had given him the Mangekyo.

He had done the Uzumaki a favor. The boy would not have to suffer the guilt that came from freeing himself in the short time he had left to him. Instead, he would have someone else to blame.


	13. Momochi Zabuza and Haku

Momochi Zabuza had felt well enough to attack that night despite the customer's orders which had something to do with some dramatic posturing on that incomplete bridge. As a missing-nin, he was free to say that the customer wasn't always right.

It had been almost completely by chance that he had encountered Sharingan no Kakashi before anyone else. When he said almost, it was because there had been certain sounds that had alerted him to the man's presence.

Haku - who had been reluctant to kill - had been almost eager in this instance.

While such things as what had been going on between Kakashi and his student whom Haku was inordinately fond of did happen, and people actually paid for such things to happen sometimes, there was a difference when it was a relationship such as this one.

The relationship between a Jounin who was assigned to teach and his Genin students was held sacrosanct throughout all of the countries on the continent. It had to be, considering how easily an instructor could damage the young ninja who were the village's future without even trying. A shinobi acting out of maliciousness and spite could doom a village, and not just by churning out a number of substandard ninja with more issues than a long-running weekly publication. Normal instructors did that often enough.

Violating one's vows as a Genin instructor in this manner was a far worse a crime than its counterpart in the Civillian sector - the relationship between an elementary/junior high/ or high school teacher and his/her student, which was shocking enough of a crime - if only for it's potential fallout, since Civillians didn't tend to blow up several neighborhoods when they finally lost it.

People would be lining up to kill this guy. Unfortunately for them, it was a first-come-first-serve situation, and he and Haku had gotten there first.


	14. Iruka

The ANBU squad stared down at the bloody mess that consisted of teeny tiny bits of what may or may not have originally been a human being.

"What is that?" the guy in the Panda mask asked.

"I'm not sure, but I think it might have been Hatake Kakashi at one point." the guy in the Badger mask said as he held up the bloodied and shredded remains of what looked like Kakashi's face mask.

Across Town, Iruka sat in his apartment very carefully cleaning the numerous blood stains off of his vest. He wouldn't have bothered with this task if the vests weren't individually numbered with their owners listed in the Quartermaster's logbook. Getting a new vest now would be somewhat suspicious, especially since he would have to explain why he needed one on the requisition form.

Killing Kakashi was worth all of the effort he would have to put in covering his involvement in the crime up. The man would never take advantage of Naruto's naivety and hunger for any sort of affection again.

He was reasonably certain that nobody would be able to tie that bastard Kakashi's death to a certain "Mild mannered" Chunin. Nobody had tracked Barney the Buggering Bear's mysterious visit to Mizuki's cell back to him after all.


	15. Hinata

Hyuuga Hiashi had gone out to retrieve his daughter who had been stalking the Uzumaki boy as usual when he saw something that made him seriously question why he had believed the child to be weak.

He had first heard the screams shortly before he reached the section of forest that Uzumaki Naruto had staked out as his training area. Fearing for his daughter's safety, he raced in to the rescue only to find that the source of the girly shrieking was Hatake Kakashi and not his offspring who was the cause of the noise.

"...And you'll never ever touch my Naruto ever again!" Hinata snarled furiously as she used a move that he'd only read about once and promptly agreed should be forbidden for good reason to permanently sterilize the Hatake.

"I wonder what brought this on..." Hiashi muttered.

"I don't know." the Uzumaki boy who was watching the scene in front of him in horrified fascination said. "One second Kakashi-sensei was telling me he loved me, and kissing me, and the next, she's flying out of the bushes like some sort of rabid squirrel or something and attacking him."

Hiashi decided to wait a while before stopping his daughter's rampage. Kakashi always did have an unhealthy obsession with Namikaze Minato, and it had apparently carried over to the man's offspring. Not only was this attack for the man's own good, but the elders wouldn't have a leg to stand on when it came to their complaints about his eldest daughter when he mentioned how his little girl had taken down the legendary Copy-Nin by herself.


	16. Obito

Tobi honestly hadn't been shadowing Kakashi or his Genin team. Running into them after he'd picked up a shipment he'd needed for the Akatsuki from Gato's warehouse where it had still been sitting two days after the man's demise had been sheer coincidence. He probably would've vanished and brought the package the rest of the way to Kiri if it hadn't been for the way Kakashi had put his hand on Naruto's shoulder in the brief glimpse he'd gotten of them as he was about to make his departure.

He hadn't seen either Kakashi or Naruto in the four years since he'd helped Itachi kill off the Uchiha clan. The reason he'd refrained from killing Kakashi back then when a quick ambush would have dealt with the man who'd killed Rin was because he wanted Kakashi to know true despair as he died in the moments before the Moon's Eye Plan was completed. There had been no point in attacking Naruto back then either, so he'd refrained from offing the troublesome prank pulling brat who'd covered him in neon pink glitter without meaning to when one of the pranks he'd set for the Uchiha had gone off prematurely during the Massacre.

It was difficult to take an opponent seriously when they were pink and sparkly, and the last thing several Uchiha had done before they'd died was laugh. Of course, being laughed at by members of his clan was nothing new for him, and it was good riddance when it came to the Uchiha as far as he was concerned.

Rather than departing as planned, he'd found himself tailing Kakashi and Naruto who was growing up to be a clone of his mother with his father's hair and eye color. After an hour of walking during which Kakashi kept looking over his shoulder as if he suspected he were being followed, Kakashi and his student stopped in a clearing in the middle of the forest that covered Wave country. After looking around a bit, Kakashi pulled down his mask and revealed the face that he had been curious about for years. Shortly after pulling down his mask, the man who was on the attractive side of normal with features that revealed a possible Senju ancestry moved over to the Uzumaki boy who contained the Kyuubi and kissed him.

That was it.

Kakashi didn't deserve to live a second longer. First the despicable bastard who'd never treated him with anything other than contempt had been reluctant to save Rin, then he murders Rin, and now the instant he gets his hands on a Genin team, he starts taking advantage of the students...

With a wordless roar of rage, he flung himself out from the cover he'd taken and launched himself at the man who'd destroyed his life and was doing his level best to destroy the life of his sensei's son and possibly his young cousin Sasuke as well.


	17. Gaara

"Exactly who told you that very good friends did that?" Gaara asked after pushing Naruto away from him and wiping his mouth.

He'd recently gotten back to Suna after he'd been rescued by Naruto and his team and revived by Chiyo who'd sacrificed herself to do so. The instant he and Naruto were alone together, Naruto had gone and kissed him full on the lips. His explanation for this was that that was what all really good friends did to show each-other that they loved each-other. At the moment, he wasn't certain if Naruto was coming onto him or if he was truly that oblivious.

"Kakashi-sensei did." Naruto replied. "We used to do stuff like that all the time back before I went on my training trip."

"And, where were your teammates for this?" he asked, wondering what sort of messed up team Naruto had been on, and if the rumors that Naruto was so intent on getting the Uchiha boy back because they'd been lovers was true. He'd heard rumors about such teams existing after-all.

"Me an' Kakashi-sensei never did it in front of them." Naruto replied. "Kakashi-sensei said that they'd get jealous. Seeing as Sakura was already trying to take Kakashi-sensei away to be with her before I left..."

Great. Just great. It figured that someone would take advantage of a Jinchuriki that was starved for affection despite the risks associated. Probably the only good thing that his Uncle Yashiro had done for him had been to tell him the difference between the good kind of touching and the bad kind of touching, even if it didn't really apply to him since just about nobody could touch him. If he hadn't known, he probably wouldn't have realized...

"Naruto, I'm going to be having a few words with your sensei." he said, trying to forget the hurt look that had been on the boy's face when he'd pushed him away after he'd become more than overly affectionate.

"I don't know how much you can say to him." Naruto replied. "He's all out of it with Chakra exhaustion and stuff."

"Don't worry, I've got a few friends who are from an out branch of the Yamanaka which settled in the region who'll help me talk to him." he replied as he made his way out of the office, confident that his near-useless guards had gotten the hint.

By the time he reached where the Hatake was resting until it was time for him and his team to depart Suna, the Yamanaka was waiting for him. A quick mind dive got him an answer he didn't like which involved the boy's mother, an unrequited crush, and some tangled issues that had to do with the boy's father, and one of his deceased teammates.

He was barely aware of it when the sand that he'd almost been afraid he'd lost due to Shukaku's departure had reacted. One second, he'd been feeling, sick, angry, and several other things, and the next, there was a crunch, and there was chunky paste where one of Konoha's top ninjas had been.

Sighing, he turned and made his way back to his office, mentally drafting his apology letter as he did so. Hopefully, Tsunade would be understanding in this instance, and they wouldn't be forced to go to war with Konoha over a rather sick individual who never should've been given a Genin team in the first place.


	18. The Uchiha

**Author's Note: **There has been at least one Kakashi/Naruto story that has started this early. Seriously. I'm not making it up.

"Come now Naruto-chan, it's time to go home." a masked ninja was saying as he pulled the Uzumaki child away from the prank he was setting up on one of the rooftops, quite likely hoping to catch either the observer or one of the ANBU or one of the couriers who usually came that way.

The Uchiha who'd joined the Konoha Military Police the instant he'd made Chunin narrowed his eyes as he watched the Hatake usher the Uzumaki off of the roof. There had been something in the man's tone of voice that wasn't quite right. As he watched, the Hatake slid his hand from the boy's shoulders down to his mid-back.

Activating his Sharingan, he went in for a closer look. The quickened breathing, and the slight tent in the Hatake's trousers told him everything he wanted to know.

"Excuse me Hatake-san, but can you come down to the station for a moment?" he said, barely keeping himself and his Killing Intent under control. "There's this investigation we're having trouble with and..."

"Sure, I'll be glad to help." the Yondaime's former student said cheerfully, though his expression said otherwise. "Just let me get Naruto home and..."

"Don't worry about that, I can get one of the others to bring Naruto home." he said as he gestured for his partner Tekka to come down, using a subtle half twitch which indicated that a medical examination might be in order.

Giving him a slightly sour look behind the mask that covered most of his face, Kakashi handed Naruto over to Tekka despite the fact that Naruto was nominally strictly ANBU territory and was only dealt with by ANBU so the Uchiha wouldn't be "tempted to get any ideas". As Tekka picked the Uzumaki up and carried him off, he gestured that Kakashi should lead the way and made his way to the station.

"Kakashi's here to help us with _that case_." he said the instant they arrived, forestalling any questions or questioning glances that may be sent the Hatake's way.

"Thank you for your assistance Hatake-san" a cousin of his who was quick to catch the hint said as he scrambled over with the file on a serial killer that they were 90% certain was a Genin who'd gotten a taste for blood recently.

As he, his cousin, and the Hatake went over the details of the casefile and traded theories on exactly which Genin might've been the one doing the killing, Tekka slipped in and slipped past them without a word on the way to Fugaku's office where the man was at his desk burning the midnight oil. Two seconds later, there was a pair of knocks, and the fight was on as they struggled to get a Chakra suppressing seal on the Hatake.

Eventually, the seal was in place and the Hatake was dragged to a cell. Nobody commented when Fugaku made his way back to the holding cells a bit later, putting up a silencing seal as he did so. Fugaku had a boy about the Uzumaki's age. When Mikoto turned up, some eyebrows were raised seeing as she never participated in such things.

When it was indicated that the Hatake's cell was fair game, he went to be one of the first to get a whack in. There likely wouldn't be much of the Hatake by the time the sun rose for a variety of reasons after-all.


End file.
